


Fantasmayama.

by kxgeyama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ghosts, KageHina Week
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxgeyama/pseuds/kxgeyama
Summary: Kageyama es un fantasma que quiere descubrir cómo y por qué murió y acude a Hinata para que le ayude a descubrir este misterio.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 3
Collections: Kagehina Week 2020





	Fantasmayama.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es solo un concepto, no sé si continuarlo o algo por el estilo pero probablemente quede así nada más xD.

Hinata era nuevo en la ciudad y nuevo en aquel edificio en el que había rumores de estar embrujado, y esto Hinata claramente no lo sabía.

Si bien el edificio no era pequeño habían sólo unas diez familias viviendo allí sin sumar a Hinata.

Gente de otros edificios y compañeros de su universidad le preguntaban por qué había escogido vivir allí y él sólo respondía que la renta tenía un precio que podía pagar fácilmente y era cierto, el precio de ese lugar era de lo más barato para un universitario como él.

Pasando los días Hinata se comenzaba a preguntar si alguien entraba a su pequeño hogar pues había notado que varias cosas no estaban en el lugar donde las había dejado y otras más habían desaparecido.

Le preguntó a su vecina pues en ocasiones se ayudaban mutuamente con las compras y la limpieza de sus departamentos pero ella le había dicho que no entraba cuando él no estaba.  
Hinata empezaba a sospechar de un ladrón hasta que la anciana le dijo a modo de broma que quizás era el fantasma del edificio, y ahí Hinata supo de los rumores del supuesto fantasma.

Y como Hinata era Hinata, un crédulo de lo paranormal, comenzó a tener miedo y hablar en voz alta tratando de hablar con el fantasma suplicando que lo dejara en paz, que no había hecho nada malo y que si quería le dejaba una ofrenda cada noche. Obviamente no recibió alguna respuesta pero él aún así tenía miedo.

Y no fue hasta que en una de las noches en las que se quedaba estudiando (o tratando dé), que un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y un mal sentimiento lo inundó.  
En esa noche de otoño cuando comenzaba a hacer más frío, pudo divisar en el espejo que tenía enfrente una silueta blanca, que lo miraba fijamente.

El grito de Hinata se escuchó hasta en los edificios vecinos. Aún así nadie fue a verlo, sabían que ese joven era enérgico y había veces en las que gritaba por todo y nada así que lo tomaban como algo normal.

Estuvo a punto de desmayarse de no ser porque al querer salir de su departamento se tropezó y cayó raspándose la rodilla.

Se dio la vuelta y abrió los ojos esperando que todo fuera un sueño o una mala broma, pero para su mala suerte el fantasma se hizo más visible y lo miraba.

Hinata quería gritar otra vez pero no quería seguir molestando a sus vecinos y no sólo eso, se había quedado sin voz.

"¿Quién eres?". Esperaba una voz de ultratumba pero le sorprendió que aquel fantasma no tuviera esa voz.

"¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¿¡Qué clase de broma es esta?! ¿¡Por qué eres un fantasma?!". El pobre Hinata quería llorar.

"Lo único que sé es que soy Kageyama, ¿quién eres tú?". De verdad que Hinata estaba a punto de llorar.

"¡Eres un fantasma! ¿¡Por qué?!" 

"¿Qué no es obvio?! Me morí y no puedo descansar en paz por algún motivo, ¿qué no ves películas?".

"¿Cómo moriste?". El pobre estaba demasiado confundido.

"No lo sé tampoco". 

"¿Y qué piensas hacer?". Hinata miró bien al fantasma y pudo darse cuenta que el fantasma tenía ojos de un azul muy profundo y un cabello negro como la noche, no era el típico fantasma que llevaba una bata o algo similar, Kageyama llevaba un uniforme de alguna preparatoria que probablemente estaba en la ciudad, estaba sucio y tenía unas cuantas manchas de lo que parecía sangre.

"¿Me podrías ayudar?". Habló Kageyama después de un rato.

"¿En qué?". 

"A descubrir cómo y por qué morí". Hinata no sabía qué decir, parecía todo un sueño demasiado bizarro y si le contaba a alguien nadie le creería. Simplemente quería dormir y hacer como si nada de esto hubiera pasado.

"¿Y por qué lo haría?". 

"He estado más de diez años tratando de averiguar qué pasó, y cuando pido ayuda a alguien se desmayan y al día siguiente se van del edificio. 

"Si bueno si apareces como si nada en frente de las personas obviamente van a huir".

"Sí, después de un tiempo me di cuenta, pero tú no huiste ni te desmayaste". 

"¿¡Y eso qué tiene que ver?!". 

"No lo sé, sólo quiero que alguien me ayude". Kageyama miró a otro lado y suspiró. "Bueno si no lo vas a hacer buscaré a otra persona, he esperado diez años, puedo esperar cincuenta".

Hinata suspiró. Se preguntó si no sería este un fantasma que trataba de dar lástima. "Está bien, te ayudaré, no sé cuanto va a tardar esto o si lo vamos a poder saber siquiera, pero vamos a intentar".

Kageyama lo miró sorprendido y sonrió. "Gracias".

Hinata le sonrió, aún se le hacía una locura estar hablando con un fantasma, pero su vida ya era una rareza, una cosas más no iba a afectar nada. "Soy Hinata, Hinata Shōyo". O eso pensaba pero en ese momento no sabía qué relevancia iba a tener Kageyama en su vida.


End file.
